Experiment 1Terminated
by grEMLin eVil
Summary: Boris has decided to stab Voltaire in the back. An experiment he has been working on has finally worked. But will the Bladebreakers be able to save the world again? RR
1. Prolouge

Title: Experiment 1…Terminated… 

Prologue: The beginning…

Boris chuckled as he watched the computer screen. Only 24 more hours then his experiment would be completed. For years Boris had been working behind his masters back, using technology that was supposed to be used for Bio-Vault.

Instead of just creating bit beasts, Boris was making a human out of one. For the experiment Boris was using the closest bit-beast there was to a human.

Sinyestra.

With the head and body of a human and the legs and waist of a fish, Sinyestra looked a lot like a mermaid. This beast was female and very young. Only a couple of hundred years old, she looked to be about 17.

A guard came in the afternoon to tell Boris that the experiment was completed, and that it had been successful.

Boris followed the guard down to the training hall. It was dark, but Boris could just make out a tallish girl kneeling on the floor, flanked by guards. Her white hair shone clearly in the darkness.

As he got closer, Boris noticed that the girl had sky-blue eyes. Someone had given her some clothes.

"Hmmm…" said Boris. "Can it talk?"

He was addressing the scientist who had followed him into the room, but the girl answered him.

"Yes, I can talk."

Boris nodded.

"Tell me. What skills do you posses?"

"I can fight, Beyblade, and I speak over 100 languages. I have a free will, and you gave me feeling and emotion."

"Ahh…" said Boris slowly. "It seems we have a problem. Feeling? Emotion? Lock her up!"

Two guards grabbed the girl. Boris looked in the eyes as she was dragged away, and saw the anger in them. He smiled.

"Goodbye, Sinyestra."

Two days later a guard ran into Boris's office. The girl was gone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters, so please don't sue me.

grEMLin: A bit short, huh? Sorry, I'll try to make the next chappie longer. Pleaz review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A chance meeting…

Sinyestra stopped running. She had been fleeing the abbey, and hadn't rested for two days. Now she could hear voices, screaming and shouting.

Making her way towards the noise, Sinyestra was surprised to find almost a hundred kids, all of them blading against each other. She froze, watching the children practicing.

Suddenly a boy stepped out in front of Sinyestra and said loudly,

"Hey you! Girl! I challenge you to a beybattle!"

Sinyestra gave a single nod and walked over to one of the dishes. The boy looked shocked for a second before following her.

They stood on opposite sides and the boy yelled across to Sinyestra,

"Ha! You don't stand a chance. I'm champion in these parts! They call me Ben!"

Sinyestra sneered. Another boy (who had appointed himself as umpire) stepped up to the side of the dish.

"3…2…1...LET IT RIP!"

3 hours later…

Sinyestra looked around at the broken bey-blades that littered the ground. After defeating Ben, everyone else had wanted to battle he, except the umpire. Sinyestra had defeated them easily.

Now she turned to the umpire and said," You want to have a go?"

The boys nervously backed away.

"Err…No thanks."

Sinyestra nodded.

"Wise choice."

Two men entered the park and stopped to stare at the destruction. Sinyestra turned around to look at them and yelped. Abbey guards!

She started to run, and the guards followed her, shouting out to each other. Sinyestra ran as fast as she could, choosing streets at random.

Turning into one such street, Sinyestra noticed a helicopter, with a group of boys in it. She scrambled over the wire fence and dashed over to the helicopter, just managing to make it as the doors shut.

The helicopter took of, leaving the guards behind. Sinyestra turned to see the occupants staring at her. She wondered how she must look after not eating or sleeping for a number of days. Sinyestra felt her knees buckle underneath her.

"Umm," she said softly. "Help?"

She collapsed, exhausted, and the boys looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

Boris looked at the two guards who had chased Sinyestra.

"Yes?" Boris asked.

"The girl escaped and managed to board a helicopter which is heading towards Japan, sir."

Boris nodded.

"Call of the hunt, and set up for Experiment 2."

The guard bowed and backed out of the room. Boris smiled and lent back in his chair. He called up Sinyestra's file on the computer and sniggered.

"Time to do a little reprogramming. We can't have anyone finding out that you're a bit-beast know, can we? So from now on, you shall be known as Sapphire."

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!

grEMLin: Longer…better? Hmm…I'm not sure. Ah, well, I'm learning. RR thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love is in the air…sort of…

Kai (A/N: finally!) made his way towards his classroom. It was first class, and he really didn't want to be late. This was a first for him. Imagine. Actually wanting to be early for school? But today was Valentine's Day and Kai had been early so that he could place a note and a single red rose in his girlfriend's locker without anyone seeing him. Done. The note was an invitation to go to the new restaurant then a movie. Kairi's (Kai's girlfriend) choice.

Entering his class (history) Kai made his way to the back of the class where he, Tala and Rei always sat. His friends joined him, just before class started. When the teacher turned to the board, her back to the class, Tala lent over to talk to Kai.

"Are you and Kairi doing anything tonight?"

Kai hissed back, "Maybe. Why do you care?"

"Hey, I'm in a good mood!"

"So? Just leave me alone." Rei had been sitting silently throughout this exchange but now he stirred in his seat and turned to his friends.

"Geez, guys, lay off!" Both Tala and Kai turned to him and snapped loudly, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Unfortunately for them, the teacher chose that moment to turn around.

"Mr. Kon, Mr. Ivanove, we do not accept that kind of language in this school!" Tala and Rei stared, shocked at their teacher, who glared back.

"Don't look at me like that boys! I know you didn't want to take this class, that Mr. Dickinson put your names forward, but I'd still like you to concentrate!"

Th bell rang at this point and they were able to escape. Heading in the direction of their next classroom, Tala and Rei began questioning Kai as to the reason he didn't get the lecture.

"Look!" Kai snarled, after being yelled at by Rei. "If you have a problem, take it up with Voltaire."

Kai walked off, leaving the other to boys to catch up.

'Ding!! Ding!! Ding!!'

It was the end of the day. As Kai entered the year 10 corridor, he was struck with the thought that maybe he wouldn't make it out again. Boys were jumping and running around, yelling at each other at the tops of their voices. Paper planes zoomed from one end of the corridor to the other. Groups of girls stood around, talking and giggling. As Kai made his way towards Kairi's locker, he noticed that the girls he passed blushed and that the amount and volume of the giggling increased. He sighed. _Valentines Day! _(A/N: and this isn't the 'oh, the happiness' sigh, this is the 'god damn it' sigh!)

Kairi herself surprised him. Instead the usual greeting, she too giggled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Um...yeah, hi, Kairi…" muttered Kai as he kissed her back, this time on the lips. This made all the girls around them giggle. Silencing them with a glare, Kai asked Kairi, "You ready? I don't want to miss the train."

Kairi grabbed her bag and rolled her eyes at he friends before following Kai out of the school.

"Hey Kai?" asked Kairi, once they were on the train. "Did you get my note? It's just that, you haven't said much and I was wondering-"

Kai raised his eyebrows.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I mean, if you're busy, that's fine." Kairi shook her head.

"No Kai. I got your note, and the rose. I didn't see you, so I put another note in _your _locker saying yes…"

"But if I didn't get it……TYSON!!!!!"

Kairi sighed impatiently.

"Oh Kai. It's not always Tyson, you know?"

"Hn," Kai grunted, unconvinced.

"Hi everyone!" said Kairi as she entered the Bladebreakers rooms.

"Hi!" said Max, Tyson and Kenny. Rei and Kai had left the team, joining the Demolition Boys and the White Tigers. Kairi had joined the team.

Tyson was smirking in a knowing way and as Kai entered after Kairi he said, "So, what are two doing tonight?"

"Don't you know?" asked Kairi innocently.

"Yeah," said Kai, playing along. "I thought every one knew?"

Tyson narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"If your talking about you two going out to dinner at that new restaurant, then to the movies, then no Kai, nobody knows!" Tyson stopped, blinked, and then swore.

"Oh shit! Please don't hurt me, Kairi, Kai?"

"Don't worry Tyson," said Kairi, smiling slightly to herself. "I won't hurt you. But Kai-"

Tyson looked nervously from Kai to the door, then back again. He leapt off the bed he had been sitting on. Kai easily grabbed him in mid-air. In seconds Tyson was desperately fighting, Kai calmly keeping up his own defense while managing to beat the crap out of Tyson. The others quickly left, as Tyson had a tendency to hide behind people rather then face an angry Kai. Not that anyone blamed him.

Kairi and Kai were finally leaving. As they walked towards the restaurant Kairi asked Kai," What happened to Tyson?"

"I locked him in the closet. You know the one in the hall?"

"Oh."

Disclaimer: grEMLin owns nothing.

Thanks. I really needed that. Sigh I want to thank Danielle for proof reading this chapter and telling me that it was her favourite chapter and that she loved it. Thank you!

Please Review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School

"Hey Sapphire?" called Enrique as Sapphire walked into the hall for breakfast. "How was last night?" Sapphire blushed.

"Fine thanks." Johnny and Oliver laughed and an older boy Sapphire didn't know lent forward, his face grim.

"You will, of course, be going to school today?"

Sapphire, who had just taken a mouthful of toast, choked and spat it out. She turned to Oliver, her eyes wide.

"You didn't say anything about school!"

Oliver tried to hide his smile, but failed.

"It's ok, Mr. Dickinson has managed to place all the bladers competing together at the one school. How old are you?"

Sapphire opened her mouth then froze. "Um…17? I think…"

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"You think? Ah well, you'll be in year 11, then. Don't worry, almost every blader is in year 11."

"Thanks. When do I start?" asked Sapphire, feeling slightly nervous.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't to day, as class's don't start for another hour or so. The teachers might be a little confused as to why you aren't enrolled, but I'll call the principle and arrange things, " replied the boy Sapphire had yet to be introduced to.

"What about books and uniform?" Sapphire inquired.

"Leave those to me," said Johnny. He stood up and left the hall. Sapphire turned to the older boy.

"Thank you. But um, what's your name?" He chuckled.

"Robert."

After breakfast, Sapphire got ready for school. She changed into the clothes Johnny had left in her room. The uniform included a short pleated skirt, white shirt, jumper, and blazer, tie and white knee high socks. The shoes were black; the rest of the uniform was olive green (A/N: the colour of Kai's uniform in 2nd Series). The boys' uniform was the same, only they wore pants instead of the skirt and had a different tie. Robert apparently didn't go to school anymore, as he was wearing casual clothes.

As Sapphire climbed into the limo she and the Majestics would be taking to get to school, she asked Oliver, "How will I know which classes to go to?"

"There will be time tables up in the year level corridor. Don't worry; one of us will be in almost all of your classes, except history. Robert had to put you in the year 12 class."

Oliver must have noticed the look of panic on Sapphire's face, because he said grinning, "Tala's in that class."

Sapphire sighed with relief and looked out of the window for the rest of the trip. By the time they reached the school, she was seriously nervous.

Enrique, Oliver and Johnny quickly showed Sapphire to her locker, but then disappeared to do their own thing. Sapphire noticed one of the timetables Oliver had mentioned. Each class had a number and before they had left Robert had told her she was in class 3. If that was the case, she had maths, drama, break. English, LOTE, break. Double history. DAMN!!!

It was after lunch. So far everything had been fine but now Sapphire was lost. The school was huge, and although Sapphire knew she had history in room 8, she couldn't find it. She had managed to find rooms 7 and 9, but not 8! It was one of two unmarked doors, but which one? One said Janitor's; the other had a sign that covered the window saying DO NOT ENTER! Taking a deep breath, Sapphire pushed open the door with the confusing sign. About 20 students turned around to stare at her.

"Yes?" asked the teacher.

"Umm…" said Sapphire scanning the room. Tala wasn't there! "Sorry I'm late," she finished lamely. A few students laughed and Sapphire felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks.

"This a year 12 class, I believe you are a year 11. What are you doing here?" the teacher asked in a bored voice. Ignoring the laughter, Sapphire said, "I'm sorry, my friend Robert must have signed me up for the wrong class. I'm new, from Russia, just got here yesterday-"

Two boys at the back turned to look at her.

"Robert? From the Majestics?" asked one of the boys, the one with a ying yang headband and long black hair. Sapphire nodded and both boys gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Well, sit down, we haven't got all day," said the teacher. Sapphire sat down at the back of the class, next to ying yang boy, with a sigh of relief.

After class, which was extremely boring, Sapphire raced off to her locker. One day down, how many to go?

The Bladebreakers, All Starz, White Tigers, and Kai all decided they should visit the Majestics, mainly to find out who Sapphire was.

Lee took the large group of friends through a set of alleyways he claimed was a short cut.

"This is the longest short cut I've ever taken!" grumbled Tyson for the tenth time. As everyone turned aground to tell him to shut up, a scream split the air. They ran towards the sound, not knowing what they'd find.

Turning a corner, they found a peculiar sight:

Sapphire was kneeling before Bryan, a red slap mark showing up clearly on her pale skin. Behind her crouched a small gray kitten, which was whimpering and licking the bloody cuts all over it's gray, fury body. But strangest of all, was Tala, who was being restrained by Ian and Spencer.

Kairi ran forward and grabbed the kitten. It bit and struggled, but Kairi held it firm, wrapping her arms around it. Bryan turned to face Kairi, a small sneer forming on his face. Before he had taken even a single step, Kai came forward and calmly stood between Bryan and Kairi, his blade out and ready (A/N: Any guesses at whom it was pointed at?) Bryan hesitated, and then moved towards Sapphire, who flinched as if expecting a blow. Yet even as Bryan raised his fist, she pulled out her own blade and launched it straight at him.

Bryan lurched away and everyone looked on, surprised, as blood began to fall from the place where the blade had struck. Bryan, Spencer and Ian all turned and ran, releasing Tala.

Sapphire picked up her blade and wiped the blood off it. Tala helped her to her feet and together they turned to face the others.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Beyblade or it's characters. But I was doing some research and I've found out that grEMLin does actually own something. E.g. Sapphire, Kairi, other characters she invented and of course, the cat. Thank you.

Wow! I have a smart disclaimer. Sorry, Emma, I promise your character will come in next chapter. Thanks again to Danielle for reading this first, I'm glad you luv it, and yes, Sapphire was upset. I like your smilies. .


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: The truth and Mitsu

Geez, I don't know what to write….

Back at the Majestics castle thingy, the White Tigers, Majestics, All Starz, Bladebreakers, Kai, Sapphire and Tala sat around talking (A/N: TOO MANY PEOPLE!!!). The little gray kitten sat on Kairi's lap. She had named it Misty.

"So Sapphire," said Lee. "I hate to be blunt, but…um…who the fuck are you?"

"Well, duh, my name's Sapphire. I lived in Russia, on the streets, before coming here. My family is dead, except for my brother. But I don't know what happened o him." Sapphire stopped, gathering her thoughts, a small frown on her face. Tala put his arm back around her.

"I really don't know all the stuff I should. I meet the Majestics only about a week ago. I don't remember much, but I jumped into their private helicopter. I was running away from these freaks," sapphire paused. "Well, they were armed freaks, and I'd just finished beating the crap out of all those kids in the park."

Sapphire grinned at the memory but Tyson and some of the others looked horrified.

"You're sick! How can you talk about doing that so…so…what's that word? Oh yeah, calmilly!"

Tala and Kai rolled their eyes and Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, calmly, right?" Tyson thought for a minute then nodded happily.

"Oh-Kay… no Tyson, I mean I beat them at Beyblading. " She spoke slowly clearly, as if she were speaking to someone extremely stupid.

Emily leaned forward, interest clear on her face.

"I hear you beat Enrique. That's really good for someone who lived on the streets. Can I see your blade?"

Sapphire hesitated, then pulled her blade out of her pocket.

"Catch! But be careful."

"To late," Emily mumbled as she inspected the thin bleeding cut across her palm. The other bladers turned to look at Sapphire, who stared back blankly.

"Wow! Look at her blade," said Kenny in awe. Sapphire's blade was about the same size as Dranzer, and was a light blue with darker blue detailing. The bit-chip was black and there was no beast on it. The reason for Emily and Bryan's injuries came in the form of a two cm of razor sharp steel that wound around the weight ring.

"No wonder both Emily and Bryan got cut," said Michael.

"Which reminds me," said Kairi, stroking Misty. "What did happen between you and Bryan?"

Sapphire lent back against Tala, who kissed her on the top of her head. The others looked at each other, slightly amused.

"I was talking to Ian and Tala. Spencer and Bryan were playing with the little kitty. But then Bryan started hurting it. He was laughing, and I guess I might have over reacted." Sapphire shrugged. "Then you guys came."

Kai frowned. He was sure that Sapphire had left a lot out of her story. He shook his head to clear it. It wasn't any of his business.

"That's Spud. She's a black belt at Tae Kwon Do. Hey Spud!" Kairi called out. She was introducing Sapphire to her friends. "Meet Sapphire!"

Spud walked over. She had brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. She offered her hand to Sapphire and to her surprise she found herself flying over the taller girls shoulder. Spud twisted in mid-air, landing on her feet. She stepped into Sapphire's attack, grabbing one arm and attempting to twist it behind the older girl. Sapphire grabbed Spud's shoulder with her other arm, easily shoving her around. The hand Spud was using to hold Sapphire's wrist was pulled behind her and she found herself in the position she had intended to get Sapphire into. Both girl's glared at each other.

"Umm…this is Mitsu," said Kairi, interrupting them.

"Hi! I'm Sapphire," said Sapphire turning away from Spud. Mitsu had purple hair in pigtails, wide innocent purple eyes and she was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono. She also wore a red tropical flower behind her right ear.

Mitsu tipped her head to one side and said in a little voice, "Tsu?"

Sapphire glanced at Kairi, confused.

"Oh, Mitsu doesn't speak very much English. Tsu is the word she uses when she's confused."

Spud pointed at Sapphire and said in a clear voice, "Sapphire."

Mitsu nodded. "Konichiwa, Dδzδyoroshiku," she said bowing low before Sapphire.

Kairi and Spud glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. The bell rang and all four girls quickly headed of to four different classes.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade and it's characters, would this be a disclaimer? No! It would be a copyright.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Teams 

Sorry id the story sucks, I'm still getting over my writers block.

Kai sighed as he made his way towards the training stadium. He still didn't understand why all the teams had to train together.

Entering the stadium, Kai was surprised to see Sapphire training with the Majestics.

But of course, he thought to himself. Sapphire's living with them, and she isn't on a team. So who else would she blade with?

Just as Kai was moving off to join the Demolition Boys, Tyson came running over. Lee, Michael and Robert, all of whom were walking, followed him.

"What team do ya think Sapphire should be on?" asked Lee. He frowned. "Should she even be on a team?"

Kai smirked. Just what he'd been thinking.

"Robert?" Kai said, turning to face the older boy.

"Hmm…Hard to say. Sapphire beat Enrique without even raising a sweat. I think if she registered as a independent blader then she'd have a good chance at winning. On a team, she's one of three who has to win. It should limit her."

"Of course," said Tyson pertly. "Just one question. What does that mean?"

The other boys face faulted, with the exception of Kai, who said calmly," But which team?"

There was an awkward silence, which Tyson broke by saying brightly, "I know! Lets ask Kai! He'll know!"

Michael laughed. Kai completely ignored Tyson's stupidity.

"We can't and won't have her. She's a girl, and she hasn't even got a bit beast. You see," said Kai in answer to the confused faces before him. "You need a bit beast to steal other bit beasts. Also, take in the fact that we would have to change out team name, from 'boys' to 'people'."

The other captains started at him, unsure about whether that had been a joke or not. Kai smirked and turned on his heel, calling out to them over his shoulder.

"You guys decide!"

The four boys looked at each other, suspiciously.

"We can't have her," said Robert, looking over to where Sapphire was laughing with Oliver. "Too much of a distraction." He turned and walked away. Lee, Michael and Tyson looked at each other.

"We've already got a girl," they all said at the same time.

"Yeah, but you've got one less teammate," Lee reminded Michael.

"Nah, we're all right." With that, Michael turned and walked away. Sapphire came running up to the two remaining boys.

"Kairi just asked me to join your team, Tyson, but I said I should ask you first," she said. She smiled prettily at Tyson, who blushed and quickly agreed. Lee patted Tyson on the shoulder as they watched Sapphire walk away.

"Good luck."

At this point it might help if I gave you the team lists. Here they are: (Oh, and ages go from 15 (Kenny) to 23 (Robert))

White Tigers: Lee (captain), Rei, Mariah, Kevin and Gary.

All Starz: Michael (captain), Emily, Eddie, Steve

Bladebreakers: Tyson (captain), Max, Kairi, Kenny, Sapphire

Majestics: Robert (captain), Oliver, Enrique, Johnny

Demolition Boys: Kai (captain), Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian

Thanx! RR


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Odd discoveries 

Umm, Mitsu will be writing this chapter so she owns…OH NO! Mitsu!

Sorry, she wrote it all in Japanese!

Mitsu: Tsu?

Never mind…I'll edit it as I type… Enjoy!

After the extreme boredom we call 'school', Kairi, Sapphire and Mitsu were making their way along the streets towards absolutely nowhere.

"Hey Mitsu?" said Kairi. Mitsu looked in her direction.

"Tsu?" she said. (A/N: You people had better get used to this 'Tsu' thing.)

"How about we go visit your grandmother? We can introduce the people in our group."

"Obaasan wa?" Mitsu asked.

"Err…yeah, your obaasan, your grandmother," said Kairi, confused. While Mitsu was thinking about this, Sapphire asked, "She lives with her grandmother? Only her grandmother? What happened to her other family?"

Kairi turned to face her, her eyes suddenly shadowed.

"She doesn't talk about. I have only know her parents died in some sort of accident."

The three girls arrived at the Majesties mansion. Sapphire opened the door, ignoring the rule to knock or ring the doorbell. Just as Mitsu entered the building, her eyes flashed and she almost fell. Sapphire caught her just in time. Mitsu woke suddenly and jumped out of Sapphire's arms.

"Nani gairimasku?!" Mitsu cried loudly.

"Uhm-" stated Sapphire.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about you, Sapphire," joked Tala. "Not only do you act weird, but you're starting to sexually abuse small children-"

"I am not!" retorted Sapphire, yet she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Kairi grabbed Mitsu's arm and dragged her into the large dinning room, leaving Sapphire and Tala to finish their argument. Kai, Lee, Tyson and Michael were the only people in the room. Tyson caught sight of Mitsu.

"HEL-LO!!!" he exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Tsu?" said Mitsu, clueless.

"Oh," said Kairi. "This is Mitsu, she's a friend from school, but she doesn't speak much English. She's from Kyoto, in Japan, So Be Nice!"

"Oh, don't worry, Kairi! I'll be nice to Mitsu-real nice," said Tyson.

"Tsu…?" said Mitsu cutely as she cocked her head to one side. "Come to…Mitsu's house?"

Everyone agreed, eager to see a traditional Japanese house. Kairi and Mitsu led the way out of the room and into the entrance. Silence. It seemed that Sapphire and Tala had stopped fighting but they weren't there either. Thinking nothing of it, Tyson, Kairi, Mitsu, Kai, Lee and Michael walked out the door and down the road to Mitsu's house.

The whole way there, Kai and Kairi walked together, Michael and Lee talked about their blades and Tyson tagged with Mitsu.

"Hey Mitsu," started Tyson. "Ya doing anything tomorrow?"

"Tsu…? To…morrow…?" Mitsu said.

"Yeah, it's that time after today-"

"KATEI!!" exclaimed Mitsu as she suddenly ran ahead of everyone else to a small wooden douse with Cherry Blossom trees on the sides. Mitsu ran to the door but did not go inside, she faced them and waited for them to approach. They all had a sweat drop on their heads and Tyson was scratching his possibly empty one.

"Someone's glad to be home," muttered Kai.

"Wel…come," said Mitsu as she opened the door for them. "Kore wa watashino katêi desu," she said. They walked inside, not knowing what she said. Mitsu walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Obaasan! Watahiwa katei desu!" Mitsu called. "Chotomate kudesai," she said to her guest. Mitsu then went into a small room and came out with a frail old lady who was also wearing a traditional kimono.

"Konbanwa, Ryoko-san," said Kairi in greeting. Ryoko (Mitsu's g/m) looked at Kairi and said in reply," Ohayō, Kairi-kun."

Mitsu looked at her grandmother sadly. Ohayō means morning.

"Um, Mrs. Shimita-san," started Tyson (A/N: Tyson is such an idiot).

"We were wondering if Mitsu could stay with us for a while, is that ok?"

Ryoko glared at him, then started in her broken English.

"You meeta new friends -a- now you wana to live de-dees boys! No, no, no! You stay –ya- here wit ta – your obaasan and da- no sexy relation for –re- you!"

Lee, Kai, Michael, Kairi and Tyson quickly backed out the door. As they closed the door behind them, they could hear Ryoko's angry yells.

"You go do and have sexy with you –re- friends! I know what –ta- dis kids do this day! They get together and go out! Not at your years, Mitsu-kun! I ashamed. You wanna ta hava six-sum with – tha, your friend! Is disgust!" The rest couldn't be understood as she started yelling in Japanese.

"Well, it looks like Mitsu won't be coming with us to Russia then," said Lee.

"NO WAY! She's coming, you loser!" shouted Tyson. "Even if we gotta kidnap her! She's coming!" Kairi shook her head.

"No! You can't make me!"

.o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o

"I can't _believe_ I'm dong this!" whispered Kairi.

"Shh! This is her room!" said Kai.

"Okay, I'll grab her and Kairi, you keep her quiet. Uh, Kai. If the grandmother comes, it's up to you to do something," said Tyson. Kai face faulted.

"Why me?" he muttered to himself as Tyson silently opened the window. He crawled inside and there came a muffled squeal. A second later

Tyson came out the window with his hand around Mitsu's mouth. Kai froze as he heard shuffling from inside the house. Instantly, Kai realized that Ryoko was awake. He grabbed Mitsu and Tyson, slamming the window shut behind them. With a restless Mitsu in Tyson's and Kai's arms, and Kairi keeping her quiet, they quickly crept back to the Majestic's Mansion.

.o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o

"Good morning!" yelled Tyson in Mitsu's face.

"Ah!" Mitsu screamed. "Eh? This be not home! Where Mitsu?"

"Ya've been kidnapped," said Kairi, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Kid…napped?" asked Mitsu, obviously not familiar with the term.

"Taken against your will," explained Kairi.

"Does Mitsu like be kid…napped?"

Kairi shook her head. "Why do I bother?"

"Yeah! And guess what?" Tyson yelled happily.

"Tsu?"

"WE'RE GOING TO RUSSIA TODAY!!" Mitsu blinked uncertainly.

"Russia?" she repeated.

"Hn, and we're going to miss the 8:30 am flight, so I suggest we hurry up," said Kai as he walked into the room. Lee followed him.

"Is everyone packed and ready to go?" he asked.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Kairi. "Where's Tala and Sapphire?"

"Oh yeah, where _did _they get to last _night_?" sneered Tyson. Everyone glanced at each other, mischievous grins starting to form. They all rushed to Tala's room, with Mitsu bolting behind them, unsure about what the fuss was. Kai and Kairi, being the fittest and the fastest, opened the door to find Tala and Sapphire on his bed. Tala was only in his boxer shorts and Sapphire in her underwear and bra, both of them sprawled on the covers. Tala sat up, woken by the sudden sound, and shaded his view with his hand.

"Aw, crap!" he muttered.

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Ha, ha! Tala got busted!" yelled Tyson, then everyone else (even Kai) laughed. Mitsu crawled under everyone's legs, jumped up, pointed at Sapphire and Tala and said loudly (very loudly), "SEX!!!"

Everyone laughed harder.

"I think that's, like the only word she actually knows!" cried Lee as he continued to laugh. When everyone finally calmed down (and Sapphire still hadn't woken) Tyson asked," Did you at least use protection?'

Tala's face turned white. "Fuck, I knew I forgot something!!"

Everyone started laughing again.

"Ok! Ok! You guys caught us! Now can you please leave us with some dignity and privacy!" Tala snapped.

"Why? You two going to do it again before Russia?" joked Kai.

"Oh my god! I forgot about Russia!"

.o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o .o

"Jesus! What a long flight! I want my money back!" yelled Tyson, loud enough for everyone in the airport to hear. Kai rolled his eyes as he picked up his bag. During the flight, everyone had been glancing at Sapphire and Tala. Tyson and Lee had told all the teams.

Everyone was quiet (except Tyson) as the sleek black limos pulled up in front of a huge mansion. Or maybe it was a castle?

Sleeping arrangements were quickly made, with only one slight argument.

"Me and Mitsu! Meeee and Mitsu!" screamed Tyson as he jumped up and down.

"No!" shouted Kairi when suddenly-

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Mitsu as she thrust her fist into Kairi's surprised face.

(A few hours later:)

Kairi came skipping into one of the lounge rooms, where most of the bladers were sitting.

"Guess what? I was just talking to Spud and-" Kairi pressed the speaker button on her phone and Spud's voice filled the room.

"-It's natural. Animals do it all the time. -"

Sapphire stood up and stalked out the room as everyone cracked up laughing.

Wow! That was almost a long chapter…

If you want the Japanese translations, just ask.

Disclaimer: etc. etc.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: Waking up 

Mitsu woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

"Hai?" she said as she opened the door.

"Mitsu! Hey wazzup?"

Mitsu blinked at the sight Spud standing in the doorway, a couple of stuffed bags at her feet.

"Tsu?"

Spud smiled. "I got bored at school, so I thought I might as well come. And besides, you need me to get you into trouble!"

"Nah, we've got into Tyson for that," said Kairi, coming up behind Mitsu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Max and Kevin had found a large swimming complex just down the road, so Kai had one of the pools reserved.

After lunch, the All Starz, White Tigers, Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, Mitsu, Spud, and the Majestics headed over to the pool.

Not everyone was swimming but those who were got right into it.

Sapphire was floating on her back, ignoring the yells and splashes from her friends. She gazed up at the gray roof, thinking.

"Look out below!!!"

Sapphire had just enough time to take a deep breath before Tyson landed on her, driving hr beneath the surface.

"Ouch!" yelped Tyson in pain. Tala had kicked him hard in revenge.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-WAIT!" Tyson frowned, she shook his head, sending droplets of water everywhere. "Where's Saph?"

Tala froze, realizing that Sapphire hadn't come up yet. Kairi and Spud dived down, closely followed by Kai, Tala, and Ray.

They found Sapphire lying on the bottom of the pool, her eyes closed and her silver hair floating around her. Kairi and Spud grabbed her arms and dragged Sapphire to the surface.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"W-where am I?"

"Shh, don't worry dear, you're in hospital."

Sapphire opened her eyes to the sight of a smiling brunette, wearing a stereotypical nurses outfit.

"What-what happened?"

The nurse smiled again gently.

"See if you remember."

"I-I was in the pool and Tyson dived in on top of me. I must have hit my head."

The nurse nodded.

"Good," she said. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, just to make sure you're alright. Hmm?"

Sapphire nodded. "Err…ok."

"Well, then, first question: What is your name?"

"Sinyestra Voltairi Balkov."

The nurse raised her eyebrows.

"Really? What are you're parent's names?"

"I don't have any."

"Oh-Kay… Thank you dear, that's all."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Well?" begged Tyson. "Are you alright, 'cause you have no idea how sorry I am and-"

"Yeah? You're only sorry 'cause Tala bashed the crap out of you," said Spud with a snort. Tyson glared at her.

"Hey, cool it guys. I'm fine," said Sapphire, rolling her eyes. Tala kissed her on the top of her head.

"Good."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"I spoke to her, sir. She has only remembered her first name, not Sapphire."

Boris nodded. "Good job. You may go."

The 'nurse' who had talked to Sapphire hurried out the room.

"Hmm… The bump on her head must have reawakened her. Never mind-" Boris paused, thinking. "It's about time we reclaimed her."

He laughed, the sinister sound echoing in the small office.

"I can't wait to see the reaction her friends get when they try to use her 'name'."

Please review so I know that _someone's _reading this. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Did you know that you could see any story by any author to find out that none of us own Beyblade or it's characters? So why check this story?


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9: What's in a name?

Ok, this is going to be annoying. I'm going to call Sapphire, Sapphire, until the characters need to call her Sinyestra. K?

"Saph? Saph? Sapphire? Saph-ire?"

Tyson glared at Sapphire's back. He had been calling her name for hours and she still hadn't turned around. Kairi entered the room and Tyson turned to her.

"Do you have _any_ idea why-"

"Why Saph's ignoring you?" guessed Kairi.

"Err…yeah," said Tyson, nodding.

Kairi shook her head. "Nope, no idea."

She walked forward and tapped Sapphire on the shoulder. Sapphire turned around, taking off her headphones.

"Hn?"

"Tyson wants something," said Kairi. Tyson stared at Sapphire's MP3 player, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I wanted to ask if you were up to training?"

"Sure. I have to teach Spud to blade, anyway," said Sapphire standing up. At the mention of her name, Spud came running down the stairs, lilac blade clutched in one hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Half an hour later, all the teams were engaged in their training. The Majestics came over to see Sapphire, who was watching Spud launch her blade.

"She's doing well, isn't she Sapphire?" said Oliver.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" asked Sapphire in a slightly confused voice.

"Oi, Sapphire, I challenge you to a battle!" yelled Tyson. Everyone else started cheering Sapphire, screaming things like, "Go Sapphire! You get him, Saph! You go girlfriend!"

Sapphire finally cracked.

"STOP CALLING ME SAPPHIRE! I don't go around calling you guys Greg, or Samantha, do I?"

There was silence as everyone stared at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tala asked softly.

"Yes! I-am-FINE! Just stop calling me Sapphire! It's not even like that's my twin or something!"

"B-but what are we going to call you then?" asked Mariah.

"For God's sake!" groaned Sapphire. "My name is Sinyestra!"

There was another awkward silence.

"You said your name was Sapphire," said Enrique in an accusing voice. The silence stretched on. Finally, Sinyestra/Sapphire turned and walked out, the huge doors slamming shut behind her. In her anger, she didn't notice Mitsu, almost running into her. Tala came out a second later and he too almost bowled her over.

"Sapphire?" Mitsu called out after her friend. To her shock, Sapphire/Sinyestra burst into tears and began to run. Tala swore and took off after her, leaving behind a very confused Mitsu.

"Tsu? What I- do?" Mitsu asked Kairi.

"No, no, Mitsu," Kairi started, when she received the second surprise of the day. Mitsu screamed and lashed out, hitting the other girl across the face.

Kairi stood up, rubbing her head.

"Fuck, I'm gonna get a head ache."

"Just don't," said Tyson. "Go changing your name…what? What?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Sapphire/Sinyestra sat down. She had never felt so confused. Thoughts swam through her head as she tried to cinvince herself that she wasn't insane.

Two men behind her turned and began to inch slowly towards Sapphire/Sinyestra. Just as Tala rounded the corner, the men (who're Abby guards) leapt forward and grabbed the startled Sapphire/Sinyestra.

"Shit," said Tala as he broke into a run. Just as the men shoved Sinyestra into a van, Tala's phone rang. Tala tore it open, and snapped a greeting into the receiver. It was Boris.

"Yes sir? " murmured Tala.

"Leave the girl."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Sapphire/Sinyestra (A/N: This is getting annoying.) stared at the purple haired man before her. He leered, showing off his yellowing teeth.

"Hello, Sinyestra," he said. "I'm not sure if you remember me-"

"Boris!" breathed Sinyestra.

Boris chuckled and sat down at his desk.

"Good to know it's all coming back." He beckoned Sinyestra over to him. She hesitated, then walked over, making sure Boris couldn't reach her.

"I'm going to let you remember everything, my dear," said Boris, gesturing at the computer screen. "I have made a program that will enable me to reprogram your human side, without touching your bit-beast side. Unfortunately, last time we did this we blocked your ability to merge with your blade. That will be corrected, of course."

Sinyestra blinked, completely blank as Boris moved the mouse until the icon quivered over a lightly pulsing button, which read 'ACTIVATE'.

He clicked.

Sinyestra screamed as white-hot pain seared through her body, mainly her head.

"Matthias!" yelled Boris. A silver haired boy, almost identical to Sinyestra, stuck his head around the door.

"Yep?" he asked.

"STAND UP STRAIGHT, BOY!" Matthias instantly snapped into a military style salute.

"Sorry, Sir! Yes, Sir?" he asked again.

"Take your sister into the room we've prepared for her," ordered Boris. Matthias nodded and quickly grabbed his twin, taking her from the room. Boris turned to the computer screen, observing the information flashing past. After all, he was used to bodies being removed from his office.

Disclaimer: see past chapters.

Hm, lazy bastard. RR.


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1

Chapter 10; Part 1: Changes

I'll see if Mitsu wants to write this chapter…

Sigh Mitsu is busy…ah well… eyes light up with evil glint Muahahahahahahaha! Now you're all stuck with me!

The Demolition Boys were waiting, having been informed of another Neoborg team. Tala shifted uneasily. Kai glanced at him, guessing the reason for Tala's mood.

The doors slammed shut behind Sinyestra and Matthias. The twins stood where they were, glaring at the Demolition Boys. Another door slammed as Boris entered.

"Well now. It's good to see we're all here."

Sinyestra concentrated for a second, before opening her eyes. She glared at her blade, sent a scathing look at Boris, and then disappeared.

Matthias hesitated, but then he too winked out like a light. Gone.

Tala gasped. He wasn't the only gaping at the empty space where the twins had been. Boris was the single person unaffected as he stood to one side, consulting several important looking machines.

"What-where-why-how-?"

Boris chuckled humorlessly at Tala's confusion.

"Your girlfriend's fine," sneered Boris. Tala's mouth snapped shut and his fists clenched as a slight flush appeared on his pale cheeks.

Ian slowly stood up and backed out the room, followed by Bryan and Spencer. Tala and Kai stayed where they were, watching Boris, who walked over to stand before the still spinning blades. Without turning around he spoke with an icy tone.

"If you even mention the names of my beautiful creations, I will have you skinned then cooked…ALIVE! Now go!"

Max sat down in an empty seat beside Kairi. Tyson was slowly passing in front of them as Kenny made some last minute touchups to their blades.

Max pulled out a chocolate bar, pulling off the wrapper then stuffing it in his mouth. Kairi sent him a small glare of disgust. She was miffed as there was no information on this new team. Tyson wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. Kenny began to sweat as one of the screws in Dragoon refused to go back into place.

"Do any off you home boys need to go Gents room?"

"No thanks, grandpa," said Tyson. Kairi stood up and stretched.

"Argh! When will this tournament start, already?" she groaned.

"When all the teams get here," said Kenny with forced patience. Kairi sat down with a sigh. Just as she hit the seat, an announcement went over the speakers.

"WOULD THE BLADEBREAKERS PLEASE ENTER THE STADIUM!"

Max stood up.

"Let it rip!"

"Come on guys!" said Tyson. To everyone's surprise, Kairi jumped up in a huff.

"Would you all stop talking as if there are no girls here!" she screeched. Tyson looked shocked as she stormed out. Max giggled then followed, dragging Kenny with him.

Tyson stood where he was before realizing that he was the only team member there.

"Hey guys! I mean, people! Wait!"

TBC…


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for not updating for yonks! But not my fault!

Here are the reasons:

1) I was banned from the Internet at home and at the library you can't use disks… and the school computers are too slow!

2) My laptop broke! So I had trouble typing this stuff up. But it's all better now!

3) I moved schools! The stress is killing me!

4) Lack of inspiration. You can probably tell… T.T

5) I wanted to update all my stories at once.

6) Family issues… None of your bees wax.

7) Friend issues. They either hate me or need me! All of them…

8) Started several new stories (see below)

9) I have a website and a profile on gaia. It's hard work keeping them up to date. Which I'm not… :P

But now I'm back! And to say sorry I started two new stories: .Bayblade/quest01 and He loves me… He loves me not. They both only have 5 chapters, so don't be mad! H.L.M-H.L.M.N has been postponed but will be up soon!

I've also taken the time to write a 3-part story with my best friend. It's called Vita Post Mortem, by shadowy recesses OTM. Yes, that does mean something… Anyway, check it out. I've also decided to make a few changes. I'm going to delete Collections and use them for my website, and I've got a new one shot, called I don't believe anymore.

Title: Experiment 1… Terminated.

Chapter:

Kairi's jaw dropped as she watched her blade leave the dish for the second time. It bounced, the exploded, the bit chip flying into her outstretched hand.

The silver haired boy, standing opposite her, smirked. Without a word he turned and walked back to his teams dug out.

Kairi stumbled back to her team, shocked at her lose. Tyson gave her a sympathetic glance before making his way to the now covered dish.

A shake n DJ Jazzman hurried over.

"W-well! After the, er, sudden defeat of Kairi Shayle from the Bladebreakers, we have Tyson, in a desperate attempt to save the team. Hoping to clean up, though, is the next blader from the Fearsome Halflings. Ah- I don't actually know who-"

(A/N: The rest is in song fic form: Crawling by Linkin Park.)

Crawling in my skin Consuming all I feel 

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

A shadow-covered person climbed out of the dug out. An absent wind blew silver hair across a pale face. Blue eyes glared at a startled Tyson. The girl's bare feet carried her to the dish, which was slowly being uncovered. A thin, dirty white dress fluttered around the girl's slim form. There was something alien about the way she continued to glare unblinkingly at Tyson.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface 

_Consuming_

_Confusing_

The dish was filled with water, with only two small patches of land showing. DJ Jazzman began to explain the properties of the dish, but his voice trailed off as he realized that no one was listening to him. They were all too busy watching the silent staring contest going on between the two bladers.

"3-2-1! Let it Rip!"

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling_

_I can't seem_

Two blades were launched, both of them white. Tyson opened his mouth and called for Dragoon. The huge dragon reared up, intimidating. The girl smiled. She raised one hand, her fist clenched. Everyone's eyes were drawn to that hand. With throwing motion, the girl flung her arm out to one side. And disappeared.

To find myself again 

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced_

_That there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

Tyson suddenly yelled, obviously frightened. Standing, no, floating in midair was a creature with the upper body of the girl, but the lower body of a-

"Mermaid!" breathed DJ Jazzman. The whole stadium gasped as one. Then a deathly silence. Quick as lightning, the mermaid like creature disappeared into the water. Jazzman gasped. "B-but the water's not deep enough! It's only a foot deep!"

Crawling in my skin 

_Consuming all I feel_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

Tyson's blade was shot out of the dish as if it had been shot out of a gun. The girl reappeared, her arm still outstretched. She once again closed her hand into a fist, before drawing it to her chest. Her face peeked out of her hair, eyes wide and innocent. Tyson blinked, confused. A grin spread across the girl's features and in that instant, he saw a glimpse of pure evil.

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting 

_Reacting_

Again, blades were launched, and again, the girl disappeared. Seconds before the mermaid creature plunged into the water, Tala called out from the stands, desperation in his voice.

"Sapphire!" The girl/mermaid hesitated. That was all Tyson needed, to be able to shove her own blade out of the dish. The whole stadium erupted with cheers. The girl reappeared, but instead of being her usual pose, she was on her knees in obvious pain.

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection 

_It's haunting_

_How I can't seem_

Her head snapped up and Tyson started at the sudden blankness in her eyes. She stood up again, her movement slightly jerky. For the last time, the blades were launched. The girl disappeared, but instead of appearing over the dish, her form was seen hovering high above the stadium. A furious looking Boris came storming out of the dug out. But he froze when the mermaid, swimming as if the air was water, came down to his eye level. The blankness was still shining in her eyes as she calmly placed her hands around his neck and began to squeeze.

To find myself again 

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced_

_That there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

A dead Boris fell from the girl's hands. The stadium was in an uproar. Voltaire came running, heading in Kai's direction in the stands. But before he could even yell, the girl was on him, her icy grip fastening itself around his neck too. By the time guards and officials got to him, Voltaire was dead.

The mermaid image vanished and a sick looking Sinyestra sank to the ground. She shook her head, as if to get rid of something. Realization washed over her startled face and she sunk down in a dead faint.

Crawling in my skin 

_Consuming all I feel_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

Onlookers gasped as the length of the girl's hair shortened. Her body fuzzed, then was clear. She now looked more human. Her clothes changed, becoming a pair of jeans and a sleeveless top, but her feet remained bare. All Sapphire's friends and teammates crowded around, Tala drawing her head onto his lap. Kai felt for a pulse, but looked up, his face grave. A single tear fell from Tala's eye onto Sapphire's cheek.

The other silver haired boy was nowhere to be seen.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Reawaking 

Tala looked up at the doctor as he entered the room. He half rose in his chair but sunk back down when he saw the doctors grave face.

"How is she?" choked out Kairi. The others looked at the doctor; hope shinning in their eyes. The doctor gave a tired smile.

"She'll be ok."

Tala finally relaxed, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he's been holding.

"Can we see her?" asked Spud in a small voice.

"No, not yet," said the doctor, smiling again at the disappointed looks. "But soon. She won't be able to Beyblade ever again, as well as other side effects that she may or may not tell you about. Unfortunately, her twin passed away. Again, it is up to her to inform you of the details. Please, when you do see her, use the name Sapphire."

With a curt nod, the doctor left the room. Kairi sighed.

"Well, _he _was helpful," she growled, sarcasm basically dripping from her tongue. Kai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Privacy policies. He's not allowed, legally, to say much," Kai murmured. Kairi rolled her eyes, glaring out the small window. Tala sighed. He wished he could let out his fear as anger. But then someone could get killed.

It was almost a month after Sapphire had been admitted to hospital, when her friends were allowed to see her. She sat propped up on a couple of pillows. Her silver hair was spread out across her shoulders, her cheeks paler then before, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Tala, Kai, Kairi, Spud, Tyson and Mitsu were the first to see her.

She turned to them and smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. Her friends quickly sat down around her, peering at her in a concerned way.

"So," said Tyson after a minute. "What happened?"

There was silence, broken by Mitsu as she whacked Tyson over the head. Sapphire chuckled and sat up straighter.

"I'd better start at the beginning," she said. "Matt and I are- were –bitbeasts. Boris had had enough of Voltaire, so he put our minds into human bodies. Our actual bodies are, as you've seen, like a mermaids.

"I was the first experiment. I was a little uncontrollable, and I managed to escape. Boris erased my memory from his computer and replanted other memories. I've managed to work out which ones were which. But then he needed me again. So he had me taken, and unblocked my mind.

"The rest I guess you know. But when Biovault fell, we had to make a choice. That is, either Matt lived, or I lived. He decided I should, as I have friends and a chance for a normal life here."

Sapphire took a deep breath and smiled slightly at the concerned faces surrounding her. She shrugged.

"So here I am…" she hesitated, eyes widening, tears beginning to form. "B-but… something happened."

Sapphire turned to face Tala, the tears flowing unchecked down her face.

"I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't know 'till the hospital told me, and by th-then it was too late. I'm so, so sorry!"

Tala frowned at his friends and shooed them out the door.

"What is it?" he asked, retaking his seat and grasping hold of Sapphire's hand. Sapphire turned her trouble face towards Tala.

"I was pregnant."

Out side the hospital, life moved on. The leaves fell from the almost bare trees, and people meet, smiles on their faces. Cars speed by, taking these people to different places. Animals played, unconcerned by the future or even the present. Life moved on.

But inside the hospital, families clung to each other, watching as their loved ones slipped slowly away. The emergency sign never stopped flashing, the life support let out a steady beat, before trailing out. A group of tired doctors slowly drank their coffee, a few tears adding a salty taste to failure. Here life ended.

Sobs ahem. The end… sob 

Please R + R! There will be another, sorta, chapter, where I also reply to everyone's wonderful reviews! It will be a (in 10 years time) kinda chapter, 'cause that was too sad for me… I didn't like the finality of it… too negative!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Futurism

Hey, hey, hey! This is the end of Experiment 1…Terminated… so here are the end credits and thanks, as well as replies to you people out there!

Special thanks to Spud: for the negative crap and making me want to curl up in a ball and die. Instead, I wrote this!

Special thanks to Mitsu: my number 1! Without you, Tala and Sapphire would never have got together (or had sex)!

Special thanks to Kairi: thanks for proof reading and correcting, and for keeping me inspired to do what I do! You rock my socks!

Special thanks to Kevin-lee: I felt like crap but thanks to you, I kept going. Sorry, but you know I love ya, right?

Also, thanks to the whole group for reading this out loud at recess and saying what you all think and what changes should be made. Sorry about the ending, though.

And to everyone out there, thanks a bunch! Scroll down if you ever reviewed:

20 years after last chapter 

"Natasha! Get your sorry arse down here this minute! You too, Matt!" The silver haired woman tapped one foot impatiently as she waited for her two children to make their appearance. Sliding down the banisters was not what she expected though, as they leapt off to land in front of her.

"Finally. Now, your father wants both of you for training."

"Awww… that's not fair! Sylvie and Nicole don't have to train!"

"Yeah! Neither do Michael or Laura!"

Their mother raised and eyebrow at their outburst.

"It's up to your father and Kai when you train. Anyway, Kairi, Stefan, Alex and Britva will be training too. So hurry up and don't keep them waiting!"

Sapphire and Tala had gotten married. They had two children, Natasha, who is now 15, and Matthew, 14. Initially, they had been worried that Sapphire wouldn't be able to have kids. But time went by and she healed, although she still couldn't blade.

Tyson and Mitsu also got married, giving birth to two twin girls, Sylvie and Nicole, 13. Mitsu's Obaasan still doesn't talk to her, but last year she sent her a hand made silk kimono, so maybe…

Rei and Spud became very close, eventually dating, but it took a while for Rei to ask Spud the tricky question. Spud at first said no, not yet, but after the birth of their daughter, Laura (16) she said yes. Now they have another son, Michael (14).

Kairi and Kai broke up several times, until finally getting married. They had Stefan, 17 and Alexandra, 16, but then divorced, Alex living with her mother, Stefan with his father. But their love brought them together again, when they remarried and had Britva, 13. Kai bought an island they now use when things get iffy between the two. The other couples also use it, for 'alone' time.

The END! First story ever finished! Yay!


End file.
